This invention is a series of five (5) algorithms that define a human/machine translation service that learns and becomes more accurate with every user interaction. Functionalities supporting a Language Translation system leveraging a combination of Machine Translations, Human Translation Databases, Human Translators, User & Recipient multiple-choice rating and free-form correction (Algorithm 1); Symmetrical Linguistic Input Mapping (Algorithm 2); Accelerometer Translation Activation (Algorithm 3); Moderator Integration (Algorithm 4); Video Chat/Calling Subtitling (Algorithm 5).